


Pre-Miri

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did that look mean to us all, when Jim and Spock stared at each other longer they should have? I believe we missed something so I decided to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Miri

 

There wasn't much room on those small beds, but they managed to sleep together. They found a way to hold each other so no one would fall to the floor. Seriously, Starfleet needed to change the standard size given to each member aboard ship. You would think that rank would have its privileges.  
  
But at the moment they didn't care. You could hardly make out who's limb was attached to whose body, they were so fused together.  
  
You would think this to be a romantic scenario, where love had been shown in all its glory, but you would be wrong. The two people in bed were fully clothed exhausted from last night's banquet celebration.  
  
No hanky panky here, only tired souls sleeping so profound that nothing seem to awaken them. But, knowing Spock, his mental clock readjusted itself and he opened one eye, and then the other.   
  
He smiled as he looked at his lover. His Jim, sleeping so peacefully. It would be a crime to wake him. But duty called even though the warmth of the body next to him beckoned for him to stay a little while longer.   
  
Hearing his t'hy'la's thoughts Jim opened an eye and stared back.  
  
"Good morning Spock, you already dressed?" Jim replied softly.  
  
"Jim, these are the same clothes we wore remember. We were too tired to change out of them."  
  
"I remember, I think I also drank too much. I can't believe we slept in our monkey suits. Why don't you come back to bed, and you can strip me of them."  
  
"Jim, it is time to go soon. We will be late for our shift. We do not have time for what you are proposing."   
  
"Ain't fair. Wanted to make love to you last night. You looked so irresistable in your formal dress."  
  
Spock sat next to Jim on the small bed and took his hand.  
  
"There will be another time for that. Now, you must shower. Alone!"  
  
"You are no fun Spock. Fine, I'll shower, get dressed, meet you for breakfast in the mess hall."  
  
"Yes." Spock smiled warmly.  
  
Jim got up and held his beloved close to his heart.  
  
"You must hurry Jim. You will make me late also. I will change in my room."  
  
"You know we are gonna have to tell McCoy about our link. He'll be fine with it I think. How long have we been together anyway, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
Spock separated from their embrace but hands still entwined together.  
  
"One month, three weeks, two days, twenty three minutes, and forty three seconds. Not that I am counting mind you."  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"It has been an interesting relationship, one that I look forward to exploring in great detail."  
  
"I agree. In great detail." Jim smiled again.  
  
"Our first time together was something very special to me. You, make me happy Jim. I know what that emotion truly means now. I am no longer alone, and never wish to be."  
  
Jim leaned in close and kissed Spock gently on his lips. He then slowly whispered in a pointed ear.  
  
"I really, really don't want to go anywhere at this moment but back in bed."  
  
Spock closed his eyes and imagined what Jim would want of him and it stirred his loins.  
  
"After our shift, Jim. Please, do not make it tempting for me to stay."  
  
Jim laughed.  
  
"You win, I won't. Gonna go shower. I look forward to our rendezvous this evening. Nothing, would make me miss it."  
  
Jim caressed Spock's cheek tenderly.  
  
Spock watched as Jim began to remove his dress uniform in a strip tease fashion, but carefully placing each piece of clothing on the bed.  
  
Just as Spock decided to move forward and throw logic out the window Lieutenant Uhura signaled the Captain's room.  
  
Jim quickly grabbed a robe and went to answer the call.  
  
"Kirk here, what is it?"  
  
"Coming upon a planet sir. It's sending out an automated Earth-style SOS distress signal. I am trying to locate Mr.Spock but he is not in his room."  
  
Jim and Spock looked at each other and froze.  
  
Jim quickly recovered and responded to the lieutenant's question.  
  
"I shall inform Mr. Spock of the distress call. Kirk out."  
  
"We really cannot go on like this."  
  
"I agree. Soon Spock, everyone will know. Just another night between us and I'll make an announcement. Okay with you?"  
  
"Yes, that is adequate."  
  
"Adequate, isn't a word I'd use for what will happen on this ship tonight."  
  
"You will have to properly show me my Captain."   
  
"You can count on it."  
  
  
MIRI'S PLANET  
  
  
"Our guess was correct. They contract the disease  
as they enter puberty and their metabolism changes.  
The notes indicate it doesn't become acute for a month or so.  
I estimate she has perhaps five or six weeks left."  
  
"What about us?"   
  
"The older the victim, the more rapid the progress of the disease."  
  
"And you? The disease doesn't seem to be interested in you."  
  
"I am a carrier. Whatever happens, I can't go back to the ship, and I do want to go back to the ship, Captain."  
  
Spock pointed his eyebrow in Jim's direction and at that moment the link between them flared.  
  
//Jim, if you continue to stare at me like you are we will not need to tell McCoy about our union. He will know. I would advise a tighter reign of your libido, sir.//  
  
Jim smiled even more and responded.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Spock."


End file.
